


【EC/AU】赫拉克利特之镜

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 一个传统的三幕式au。





	【EC/AU】赫拉克利特之镜

赫拉克利特之镜

第一章 迷题与答案

四十四年后，艾森哈特家族的遗孤终于回到了他未曾涉足的故土。

然而此行并非为了追忆永远沉睡在了那片浸透鲜血的土地上的先祖或是投向阔别已久的母国的怀抱，其真实目的更为隐秘也更为残酷，降落在泰格尔机场的白色大鸟发出不祥的轰鸣。艾瑞克拎紧了手里半新不旧的黑皮箱，迎接他的是柏林十月干燥的寒风。

新克尔恩旅馆门房脸上的皱纹与背后墙壁的缕缕裂纹以相似的规律蔓延，他眯着眼睛看了看艾瑞克的护照和证件，把房间钥匙递出去。“年轻人，”他放低了声音，听上去还是有点颤颤巍巍，“欢迎来到新克尔恩旅馆。我们将竭诚为您服务。” 

房间里散发着一股干燥的霉味儿，墙壁上盛放的蓝紫矢车菊已经褪色剥落，在边缘处翻卷翘起小角。一番例行检查确认没有窃听器也没有摄像头后，艾瑞克拉上窗帘，打开了他的皮箱。

他腾出衣物打开隐藏其下的夹层，一把柯尔特赫然在目。照片、杂志、文件袋、微型相机和胶卷散落其旁。照片有点泛黄，一个俊秀的青年，长脸，颧骨和鼻梁耸立分明，目光极具穿透力，嘴角噙着一丝笑意，气度优雅却暗含隐忧。下面未被裁掉的白底有一行潦草的手写体：塞巴斯蒂安·肖。

艾瑞克的目光久久停驻其上，这个名字连同相貌他早已烂熟于心，就算没了照片，他也能凭借记忆力把这个男人的容貌绘制得分毫不差，为此他早已经过千百次的练习。

他缓缓叹气出声，重新把照片放回箱底，转而选取了一本杂志，用拇指轻轻摩挲软皮封面上“地狱火出版社”一行小字。

“你好，这里是地狱火出版社吗？”艾瑞克把这个月新出的《信标》放在前台桌面上，食指轻轻一转把文字朝向桌后穿着整套制服、发髻一丝不苟的中年女士，泛着冷淡白光的金属胸标上写着“S·穆勒”。  
“是的，请问有何贵干？”她弯曲嘴唇。  
艾瑞克就着这个朝向翻开目录，指向一个作者名字，“这位克劳斯·施密特先生是不是为贵社供稿？”  
他摆上一副恳切的表情：“昨晚我在宪兵广场餐厅吃晚饭，顺带一提那里的巴伐利亚烤肠很不错。然后我遇到了这位施密特先生，他告诉我他是个作家，在《信标》上发表作品，我们谈论了一会儿达达主义、特里斯唐·查拉和激浪派，和他聊天很愉快，我们喝了点白啤酒。回去之后我才发现我犯了一个可怕的错误，我们大概是拿错了彼此的皮夹，我的护照还在皮夹里。”他苦恼地叹气，“穆勒女士，我真的非常需要帮助，如果能提供联系方式或者住址的话我将不胜感激。”

她的灰蓝眼珠警惕地看了他好一会儿，艾瑞克泰然自若地接下了这位女士的审视。她最终在摊开的杂志上写下地址，“感激不尽，祝你好运，女士。”他合上杂志刚刚转身，猝不及防和另一个走进杂志社的人撞了个满怀。

他第一反应是攥紧手里的杂志防止它跌落，然后才扶了一把对方的手臂。“对不起。”男人的声音抢先一步，艾瑞克的大脑皮层迅速作出条件反射:柔软的英国口音，咬字清晰，显然并非本地人。而后视觉神经才紧跟而来:比自己矮一点，用了发油才整齐归拢于耳后的棕发，蓝得惊心动魄的眼睛和过分红润的嘴唇，圆润的面颊显得很年轻。  
“抱歉。”艾瑞克松开他的手臂，把视线从价值不菲的藏蓝色西装上移开，扫过被袖口遮住的腕表，有钱的英国人，他一边想一边侧身离去。

去黑根街的结果意料之中的徒劳无获，那里早已被废弃，只有疯长的荒草和啾啾虫鸣。他倒不怎么失望，为了保险起见仍旧去了柏林警局，出示自己的证件后要求对方帮忙查明那栋小屋的所有者。三天后他接到了警局的电话，对方告诉他那里曾经属于一对老夫妇，他们唯一的儿子雅诺斯·奎斯特德在父母亡故后继承了那里，但他早已离开柏林多年。

接下来艾瑞克几乎买遍了柏林所有能买到的当地文学杂志和报纸，从中搜寻任何关于文学沙龙、聚会诸如此类的消息。

莫伊拉·马克塔格夫人的丈夫是一位颇有名望的银行家，她本人亦活跃于柏林的社交场，是那些年轻而野心勃勃的艺术家们的美蒂奇。很难说她到底是因为对艺术的热情还是出于怜悯，无论如何她的客厅慷慨地为所有人敞开怀抱。

艾瑞克的护照上写着麦克斯·艾森哈特，美国人，出生在奥克朗，毕业于瓦尔帕莱索大学。他用从布劳沃德地方报纸的犄角旮旯里裁剪下的不入流文章冒充自己的作品，奉行少说多听的准则。

艾瑞克进来时没有遭到任何阻拦，他选定了一个合适的角落坐下，取了一杯白葡萄酒为掩饰观察穿梭的人群。他手里的照片是他能找到的塞巴斯蒂安唯一一张留存的照片，摄于三十年前，现在他自认没有把握认出四十八岁的塞巴斯蒂安·肖。

马克塔格夫人暂时没有出现，其余人三三两两地聚在一起，各形各色，仿佛柏林社会阶层的一次微缩展览。陆陆续续有人加入，符合年龄的男性少之又少，艾瑞克跟身边的人一一打听了他们的来历，基本上排除了肖出现在这里的可能。正当他打算从其他地方入手时，一声欢呼打破了客厅里维持的平衡，人们迅速向刚刚进门的女人涌去，零星的掌声响起，继而变成一片有节奏的波涛，艾瑞克也跟着鼓起掌来。透过人群缝隙的一瞥让他认出这就是马克塔格夫人，她严肃的表情和下垂的眉眼和报纸配图中如出一辙。

一个比她的实际年龄看上去更为成熟的金发女孩挤过来跟他搭讪，“嗨，我是艾米，我以前没见过你，你是新来的吗？”  
“麦克斯。”他和女孩握手。女孩在听到他说话时眉毛一挑，“你不是本地人，让我猜猜你是从哪儿来的。”  
五分钟后他已经知道了艾米在柏林洪堡大学读经济学，英语也说得很好，家里有一个读高中的弟弟，最喜欢的地方是罗马，最推荐的餐厅是博尔夏特。  
至于马克塔格夫人，她说她“平庸、矫揉造作、缺乏鉴赏力又老气横秋。”他打量女孩年轻紧致的面孔和浅淡的斑点，想着她的底气全然来源于她的年纪，未被岁月的车轮碾过，自恃青春痛斥世界的腐朽，在她们眼里马克塔格夫人这个年纪的女人只配成为养料供她们绽放其上。  
艾瑞克试探性地提起《信标》，艾米眼睛攸地闪过亮光，“我看过那本杂志，他们有些新潮的想法和尝试。很有探索精神。但是——”她拖长了声调组织措辞，“有些东西有点过于极端了，不是吗？”艾瑞克加以应和，更深入地交谈后发现她只是普通的读者，对作者一概不知。一阵嘈杂的声音打断了他们的谈话，二人同时向发声的地方看去。

他没想到会在这里再次见到那位有钱的蓝眼睛英国人。  
他托着香槟杯被人群簇拥着，显示出一种无可比拟的优雅风度，身处客厅却像是漫步在白金汉宫的大理石拱道。闪闪发光的领夹绝不及他眼眸万分之一的璀璨。他身边的人，无论比他年长还是年少，都表现得分外尊敬。马克塔格夫人走近时人群自动散开为她留出路径，随着她的前进周围又渐渐合拢，克努特大帝无法命令海浪停止，人潮却善于审时度势。男人亲昵地轻吻她的脸颊，分开后挽上她的手臂与她同行。

“他是谁？”  
艾米先是“哦呀”一声，才解释道，“那是查尔斯·泽维尔阁下，英国大使馆的参赞。”  
艾瑞克惊讶地望过去，“那他可真年轻。”  
“可不是嘛。也许你没有听说过泽维尔家族，”她俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“欧洲最富有的家族之一，把持着她的经济命脉，涉足你能想象到的所有产业。他恰好是泽维尔家族唯一的继承人。据说他有几座私人岛屿和城堡，这个我们没见过。但我们都见过他的私人飞机。除此之外，他有一个伯爵爵位，好像叫西彻斯特什么的。”女孩暧昧地笑了，“全柏林一半的女孩儿都想成为他的新娘。至于我——”她按上艾瑞克的手腕，艾瑞克用空余的另一只手飞快地抽出随身携带的钢笔塞进女孩手里，凑近了一点用口型示意，艾米大笑起来，抽过身边的纸写下一串数字后连同笔交还到艾瑞克手里。艾瑞克起身收好这两样东西，艾米冲他甜甜一笑，转身离去。

艾瑞克在客厅里装作若有所思地走了一会儿，用眼角余光观察泽维尔，等待着合适的时机。眼看着跟他搭话的人渐渐散去，泽维尔走到了吧台的一角为自己添酒，艾瑞克紧跟上前。  
“你好。”泽维尔闻声抬起头转了转眼珠打量他，有点狐疑。“我们在地狱火出版社见过，或许你还有印象。我是麦克斯·艾森哈特。”  
男人同他握手，“我是查尔斯·泽维尔，我的朋友。”他得体地微笑，脸庞在穿透玻璃彩窗后失却力量的暖金光线下闪烁着珍珠光泽，嗓音丰润，把艰涩的德语发音念得动人。  
艾瑞克用上了准备好的说辞，文学系毕业的那一套。泽维尔在谈及自身时称自己为信使，艾瑞克引用《伊利亚特》中的诗句“伴引凡人是你的乐趣，你爱倾听凡人的诉告”，换来泽维尔的大笑。  
他们用英语交谈了一会儿，艾瑞克兜兜转转把话题扯回到地狱火上。泽维尔十分自然地回答：“那天我是去商谈我想要出版的新书，大致框架已经敲定了，总编亨得利先生说细节方面还有待商榷。”  
“是关于什么的？地缘政治学吗？”  
“事实上是关于尼安德特人的起源。”他得意地眨眨眼睛，“我在牛津有一个生物博士学位。”  
“噢，”艾瑞克有点被呛住，“令人惊叹。非常了不起。”  
泽维尔更骄傲了，“还有一个心理学博士学位，我的朋友。”他喝了一点香槟，用食指点了点太阳穴，“比如现在，我觉得你可能有什么事情瞒着我。”  
艾瑞克每一根神经都绷紧了，他称得上是凶狠地盯着那片碧蓝，做足了自我防御的姿态，先是想到今天出门的时候把枪锁在了箱子里，接着想到就算他带了也不能对一位英国外交官和伯爵开枪。泽维尔和肖扯上关系的可能性不大，但是如果撞上了那万分之一，他很可能已经暴露了。  
泽维尔肯定看出了他的紧张，连忙解释道，“我注意到你刚刚在观察我了，你有点……心事重重的，跟其他人不太一样。而且你手上有枪茧。”  
所以他刚刚握手的时候就注意到了。艾瑞克慢慢卸下了防备，在心里叹了一口气。  
“我接受过一点特工训练。”泽维尔悄悄地说，“跟心理学没关系啦。只要你不告诉我你的真实身份是美国间谍之类的就好。”他停顿了一会儿，又睁圆了眼睛“你是吗？还是你其实是苏联特工？”  
“当然不。”艾瑞克及时制止了他糟糕的联想，用西班牙语告诉他，“警探。”  
泽维尔松了口气，“抱歉，干我们这一行的得谨慎一些。我想我应该没有触犯什么美国法律，对吗，警探先生？你是不是应该先给我念一遍米兰达警告？”  
“不不不，与你本人无关，泽维尔先生。如果你一定想知道，我会解释的，但不是这里也不是现在。”艾瑞克快速地扫过四周，以确保刚刚是否没有人听到了他们的谈话。  
英国外交官点了点头，继而不放心地追问，“是关于莫伊拉的吗？”得到否定的回答后他补充道，“我们是牛津时的同学，她读法律系我修生物学。我们已经认识很多年了，刚来这里时她帮了我很多忙。”  
然后艾瑞克就被迫定下了这周日下午的会面，地点在威廉大街泽维尔的宅邸，虽然英国人坚称只是一次下午茶而已。

这天剩余的时间艾瑞克都花在了对克劳斯·施密特旁敲侧击的打听上，得到的信息相当有限。没人见过他，一位年轻的女士表示他的诗歌“使人战栗”，也有人觉得它“感人至深，充满了现代气息”，一个左翼青年政治家认为他写得东西令人作呕，其中腐朽的道德观念是历史的倒退。比较有用的传言有，据说他和一个崇拜撒旦和基因变异的流派走得很近，被问及这个流派的成员时艾瑞克得到了阿撒佐这个名字。

艾瑞克赶在周日之前对阿撒佐做了一番调查，没人知道他的来历和真名，他的朋友们从他的俄语口音中推测他或许是个流亡德国的苏联人，似乎并没有取得合法居留权。他在《信标》和《冲锋者》上发表作品的同时也翻译一些俄语报道、短篇小说和诗歌，以此谋生。他的作品和肖有相似之处，但正如他的名字，有过多的撒旦崇拜和宗教氛围，充斥着恶魔与天使永恒的斗争。

周日天气放晴，白鸽在天空簌簌飞过，艾瑞克差不多要换上他最好的行头，骑着租来的自行车穿过几个街区去往威廉大街。  
告知了警卫姓名后艾瑞克被带领着穿过丰茂葱茏的花园绿地，途经古老的大理石喷泉，看到的建筑与其说是房屋毋宁说是一座城堡，景深广阔，常春藤覆满年代久远的砖墙。  
警卫替他按响了门铃，泽维尔本人并未出现，一位老管家将他接手。艾瑞克跟在老人身后，踩上厚重柔软的地毯，墙上挂着几幅肖像画，距离过远看不清下面的姓名。老管家停在一扇门前，敲门听到“请进”的准许后侧身为艾瑞克打开了门。泽维尔正忙着往茶杯里倒上红茶，看到艾瑞克后一手提着茶壶示意他在自己对面就坐，管家帮他们关上了门。  
小桌上不止摆着茶具，五六个瓷碟依次排开，分别放着花里胡哨的松饼、小蛋糕、慕斯和水果挞。  
泽维尔把红茶递过去，“下午好，麦克斯，你一定得试试这个，今年五月的大吉岭红茶。”很少有人能招架住这种澄澈明净充满期待的目光，至少艾瑞克不能幸免。这蒙福于阿芙洛狄特、雅典娜和赫拉的造物，他家里说不定还摆着一个金苹果呢。他对茶没什么鉴赏力，但金黄的液体和芬芳的气息让他有一种在品酒的错觉。  
“快尝尝门德尔的蛋糕，全柏林不会有比这更好的蛋糕店了，松饼不够正宗但是非常、非常美味。你只要尝上一点，就知道以前那些根本不能被称之为蛋糕，只能叫做面团。”  
艾瑞克在纠正他蛋糕的正确做法和告诉他自己以前从来不吃甜品之间犹豫了一会儿，还是切下了一小块。  
在逼迫艾瑞克尝遍每一样他精心准备的下午茶点后，泽维尔终于大发慈悲地收手了，掰开一块松饼往上面涂满雪白奶油和亮晶晶的覆盆子果酱，而艾瑞克开始把他的目的和盘托出。  
“所以你的真名是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。听起来也很德国嘛。”泽维尔捧着茶杯好奇地看着他。  
“我父亲是德国移民。”他解释道，没有提及艾森哈特才是他原本的家族姓氏。  
“你的意思是这位塞巴斯蒂安·肖，以克劳斯·施密特为笔名在《信标》是发表作品，其实是个逃犯，二十年前从美国逃走，现在躲藏在柏林？”  
“现在暂且不能这么说，现在还没有掌握确切的证据证明他犯下了那些罪案。只能说是头号嫌犯。”  
“那他为什么要在杂志上发表自己的文章呢？你又是怎么发现施密特和肖是一个人的？”  
“从个人风格。我看过了肖的每一篇作品，最谨慎的人也遮掩不了行文时的细节，比如惯用的短语、句式、意象甚至是虚词。创作是一条流淌不息的河流，每一滴水都在变动，然而我们依然能认出它是同一条河。只需要发现其中的规律。”  
“听起来真像文学批评家。”  
“我确实有一个文学学位。”  
“所以你唯一的线索就是肖在柏林杂志上化名发表作品，然后就确定他在柏林了？”  
“他的作品里描写了不少柏林当地的景物。”  
“你找到他之后要怎么办呢？”  
艾瑞克沉默了一会儿，才轻轻地说，“如果他没有在德国取得居留权的话先把他遣返，然后再搜集证据定罪。”  
“听起来很好。希望你能早日把他绳之以法，我的朋友。”此时他还不知道艾瑞克早已下定决心，找到肖后只会有一个结局，一具尸体。或者两具。

“你对《信标》了解多少？”  
“不怎么了解，唔，我觉得它有点……右翼倾向？”泽维尔谨慎地避开了“纳粹”这个字眼。  
“是的。我认为这就是肖选择它的原因之一。他本人很可能是个纳粹拥护者。”  
“天啊，真糟糕。我希望他们永远消失在世界上。我们正在为和平而努力。”  
“然后把世界引入下一场核危机？”艾瑞克尖锐地发问。  
面对他突如其来的攻击英国外交官有点不知所措，慢慢组织语言解释，“当然不是，我们正在尽力避免这种极端情况。我相信这一切很快就会过去，我们能停止对峙走向统一的和平。到时候德国也将会结束分裂。这是未来的趋势，是所有人共同的愿望。我们正在逐渐重建家园，人性的辉光指引着我们前进。”  
艾瑞克耸耸肩，不置可否。从某个角度来说查尔斯·泽维尔天真得不食人间烟火。和平，他轻飘飘地将这个词语宣之于口，它所承载的意义早已超过了世界能够负担的重量。我们走向和平的唯一原因是背后的利益博弈和制衡，一如天平保持平衡的原因是两边砝码相当，而不是什么“我们渴望和平”。至于他自己，和平从来不是一个选择。

出乎艾瑞克意料的是，在此之后他和泽维尔的来往密切了起来，英国人郑重其事地答应了对这件事保密和为他提供帮助，并对后者跃跃欲试，热情得过了头，“可能因为我的童年读物是福尔摩斯。”他这么解释。  
他很快意识到泽维尔是一个绝佳的交谈对象，他思维敏捷、极有分寸、个性温和，使得艾瑞克免于因长久而枯燥的与世隔绝的孤身追捕之途陷入疯狂。更何况他身份尊贵、地位特殊，没有必要对艾瑞克不利。

至于阿撒佐这边，为了不打草惊蛇，艾瑞克选择了跟踪他以期找到施密特的踪迹。密切关注每一个出现在他身边的四十岁到五十岁之间的男性。几个星期后他已经掌握了阿撒佐的日常行踪。他很少出门，在路边小摊上用餐，每周一和朋友们聚会，交流彼此的作品，偶尔晚上找个妞儿睡觉。而肖始终不见踪影。

转机出现在一个普普通通的周一，在咖啡馆落座举着报纸遮挡自己的艾瑞克清晰地听到旁边的阿撒佐称呼和他见面的男人为“雅诺斯·奎斯特德”。

注释：  
《信标》和《冲锋者》分别捏他纳粹报刊《信号》和《先锋报》。  
《伊利亚特》中那句话是形容赫尔墨斯的。  
门德尔的蛋糕来源于电影《布达佩斯大饭店》。

第二章 涉水之人

这个熟悉的名字令艾瑞克不由得不动声色地张望过去，男人留着马克思式的大胡子，黑发，戴着眼镜，难以辨别面容和年龄。  
雅诺斯似乎刚从沃尔夫回到柏林，把行李箱放在桌腿处，阿撒佐邀请他去自己家暂住。

这两个和肖有所关联的人认识绝非巧合，雅诺斯为什么回到柏林？他又是怎么认识阿撒佐的？  
阿撒佐和肖的相识不过是传言，但属于雅诺斯的房子可是确确实实写在克劳斯·施密特的地址这一栏，也许是时候转换目标了。

“是奎斯特德先生吗？”艾瑞克随意地走到男人对面拉开椅子坐下，不动声色地打量眼前的男人。西服很整洁，袖口有不明显的磨损；握刀叉的姿势非常优雅。  
男人吃了一惊，放下餐具抬起头来，“您有什么事吗？”他的整张脸都藏在茂盛的毛发和眼镜之下，没有任何食物沾到他的胡子上真是一个奇迹。他的眼窝很深，眼睛给艾瑞克一种隐隐约约的熟悉感。  
“我想知道你是否认识克劳斯·施密特。”  
“抱歉，我想你找错人了。我不认识他。”一个过于明显的停顿。艾瑞克略微向前倾身，对方猛地把桌子一推借力向后滑去，起身迅速逃跑。  
该死！艾瑞克也跟着站起来，在身后店员“还没有给钱！”的尖叫声中往同一个方向追赶。

对方对柏林的地形比他熟悉得多，专门避开人多的地方挑曲折的小巷，艾瑞克全靠体力优势才没有跟丢。看到男人的背影消失在一个巷口后艾瑞克想到自己今天并未带枪而犹豫了那么一秒，还是跟了进去。  
一个黑影向他扑来，被早有准备的艾瑞克出拳击中他的面部，男人踉跄着后退。这里静得只能听到艾瑞克自己的心跳和男人粗重的喘息，血从他的额头上蜿蜒流下，沾染他的胡须。  
“你是谁？你为什么要逃跑？”艾瑞克出声质问。  
“你又是谁？”雅诺斯反问。  
“一个文学爱好者。”  
男人沉默了一会儿，“操，”他骂道，“抱歉，我以为是来追债的。”  
“追债？”  
“对。你问的那个人以前租了我的房子，后来不知怎么地欠下了一屁股债，跑了。讨债的天天管我要人，我怎么知道他跑哪儿去了。”他摆摆手，“我真不知道他去哪儿了。别问我。你打了我我就当没这回事发生，好吧。”  
雅诺斯一边说，一边向艾瑞克走近，“让一让，我还有事。”  
艾瑞克没动，在二人擦肩而过时出手扣向他的手腕，谁料到雅诺斯抢先一步，右手一挥，一道雪银的光闪向他的胸口。幸亏艾瑞克闪躲得及时，堪堪避开了心脏，偏了方向的锐器刺入他的小腹，他浑身一凉。男人重重一拧，艾瑞克倒抽一口冷气，只觉得天旋地转，痛感炸得他头皮发麻，仍然拼着力气去抓他握刀的手。雅诺斯率先抽出了匕首后退，带出了汩汩鲜血和红红白白的残屑。艾瑞克终于支撑不住跪倒在地，睁着血红的眼睛怒视着他，目眦欲裂。雅诺斯低头俯视，审视，打量，眼神是不加掩饰的疯狂，缓缓再次举起了刀。

他很多次从梦中醒来。暴雨、泥泞的大地、铁丝网和枪声。  
他一遍又一遍地阅读肖的作品。《重构》里虚构了一个轴心国获胜的世界，以惊人地严谨讨论了世界应该如何被瓜分，行政区划如何设置，世界如何运作。《圣地亚哥暴雨》，一个来到阿根廷避难的纳粹战犯，喋喋不休地讲述他当年的故事。然而听众们逐渐发现了其中支离破碎，自相矛盾之处。甚至不少部分和历史记载有所出入。人们开始怀疑他的真实身份，进而怀疑那场战争是否真的存在过，掩藏在其后的真相又是什么。结局似乎在暗示这个男子就是希特勒，亦是上帝本身。肖反复歌颂战争和死亡，消失在漫漫黑夜。  
塞巴斯蒂安·肖，才华横溢的怪物和刽子手。  
支撑他前进的唯有复仇的烈火，它日夜不息地灼烧，以他自身作为燃料，炙烤心脏，沸腾血液，疼痛得令人着迷。

他已经很久没有梦见过伊迪了。她是个年轻的女人，长发翻涌出暗金色的麦浪，下颌有点尖，笑起来眼角有细细的纹路。然而她的面孔却在身后摇曳的烛光中模糊，她把手覆上他的额头，声音温柔坚定：“好孩子，没事的。”他想喊妈妈，张开嘴却发不出声音，被困在无形的茧网中挣扎。女人俯下身来，在他的额上印下轻轻一吻，尾音缱绻，“嘘，好孩子，暂且睡去吧。当我数到三时你将醒来。”

一、二。  
三。

他睁开了眼睛。

如今谜面已经揭晓，起源却沉睡在时光长河之中。

眩目的光线刺痛他的角膜，消毒水的气味刺激他的嗅觉，意识在混沌梦境中游离，终于挣脱，坠入现实。  
他发觉自己正躺在医院的床上，穿着病号服，伤口隐隐作痛，手背上插着输液针头。窗户开着，外面一片葱绿，时不时传来笑声。艾瑞克试着坐起来，突然爆发的痛楚让他没忍住倒吸了一口凉气。

“噢，你醒了。”有人这么说。  
艾瑞克难以置信地转头，查尔斯·泽维尔坐在病房的长椅上，手里拿着一本翻开的书，穿着明灰色西装，正严肃地看着他。他看上去光彩照人，只会在代表国家来慰问时出现在这种地方，手里拿束花就更好了。艾瑞克不合时宜地想到。  
“你为什么会在这里？”他声音里只有全然的惊讶。  
泽维尔放下书走过来，揉了揉眉心，“警察给我打了电话。显而易见你在这里没什么朋友，除了我就只有你住的旅馆的门房和清洁工了。你当时昏迷不醒，总得有个人来看着。”  
“抱歉，没想把你卷进来的。”艾瑞克倒是真心实意地感到愧疚，“我知道你很忙，如果打扰了你的工作……”  
“艾瑞克！”泽维尔打断了他的话，瞪着他，两颊浮现出愤怒的红晕。艾瑞克震惊于他突如其来的怒气，一时不知道该说什么。  
幸好泽维尔自己接了下去，“你当时被捅了四刀，快要死了，现在却在跟我讨论我的工作？我不知道你身上发生了什么事，但我不能眼睁睁看着我的朋友遇到危险却不闻不问。”  
朋友。他品尝这个词语。他向来没什么朋友也不需要。泽维尔多半是出于他无药可救的人道主义精神，他看上去是会冲到马路中间去救一只猫的类型。但是一种细小、柔软、奇异的感觉悄悄地触碰他的心脏，仿佛两个蚂蚁在路上碰见时触碰彼此的触角，仿佛一个久行在黑夜中的旅人看到了天际的一丝光亮。人与人之间因为随机巧合、自由意志、宇宙规律而相遇，然后产生连接。现在他感受到了。  
“谢谢你，查尔斯。”他最终说。  
查尔斯的语气缓和了一点，“我接到电话的时候正在一个宴会上，他们说是在一个巷口发现你的，袭击你的人是谁？和肖有关吗？你需要我帮你叫警察来吗？他们告诉我等你醒后需要你的证词。还是叫医生进来？”  
艾瑞克稍微犹豫了一会儿，“现在不用。他们还说了什么？”  
“他们说给你的紧急联系人打了电话。他是叫做豪利特还是什么的，不愿意过来，说让你在这里自生自灭吧，然后就挂了电话。他们气得够呛。”  
艾瑞克笑了，“这倒是很符合他一贯的作风。对，他是叫做罗根·豪利特，是我的上司。我们关系算不上太好。”更准确的形容是他和罗根一直争吵不休，互相觉得对方碍眼得要命。  
“没有多少人会把上司填成紧急联系人的。”查尔斯挑眉。  
“我来德国的申请就是他批的。”罗根为数不多优点之一就是从不在文书的细枝末节上纠缠，换个人的话就凭他掌握的“证据”怕是第三次世界大战爆发了也没法以正规流程实施追捕。  
“你的家人呢？他们会担心你的。”  
“我的父亲早已长眠于越南的河谷。伴随星条旗被送回的只有他的碎骨。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么。很久之前的事了。”

沉默在他们之间弥漫了一会儿，直到艾瑞克将它打破，“我找到他了。”  
“肖？”查尔斯的瞳孔放大了。  
艾瑞克简要地叙述了一番，告诉他这个伪装成雅诺斯·奎斯特德的男人很可能就是真正的塞巴斯蒂安·肖，告诉他真正的雅诺斯很可能已经遇害，没要告诉他自己甘愿置身于这种境地的真正原因。是的，他没有任何证据，但如果肖主动袭击了他，性质就不同了。  
“那你应该立即告诉警方，让他们去追查他的下落。”查尔斯看起来恨不得马上去拨打电话。  
艾瑞克摆了摆手，“你愿意听一个故事吗，查尔斯？”

“从前有一个小女孩，叫做伊迪。她有一个幸福的家庭，爸爸是印刷厂的工人，妈妈给别人做保姆。她的爸爸妈妈很爱她，她说出的第一个词是‘Literatur’。不幸的是，他们是犹太人，她五岁的时候爸爸妈妈被盖世太保送去了马伊达内克。幸运的是，她妈妈的雇主帮助了她，把她送上去美国的渡轮。  
伊迪逐渐长大成人，在犹太社区认识了雅各布，一个跟她经历相似的男孩，他的家人都在奥斯维辛里死去。  
他们相爱了，雅各布参了军，伊迪写的文章发表在杂志和报纸上，后来他们结了婚，有一个孩子。  
伊迪在迈阿密文学社里认识了塞巴斯蒂安，他是个英俊的青年，是天生的领导者和作家。他气度出众，才思敏捷，有一种老式的优雅。年轻人们都崇拜他，伊迪也不例外。一天塞巴斯蒂安提出要帮伊迪出版她的作品集，邀请她去他家，伊迪很高兴，从此再也没有人看见过他们。”

“伊迪是……”  
“是我的母亲。肖不知道我母亲有写日记的习惯。父亲在整理她的遗物时找到了它，上面写着她失踪那天要去会见塞巴斯蒂安·肖。父亲的朋友和文学社里其他人都觉得母亲和肖私奔了，父亲却拒绝相信这一点。走进那个屋子后就再也没人看到他们出来。我发誓要成为一名警探，找出我母亲的下落。”  
“我相信塞巴斯蒂安还活着，我在查阅卷宗档案时发现了至少五起悬而未决的案件，女诗人、作家的被害或失踪，她们漂亮、年轻、脆弱、籍籍无名，像一滴水蒸发在水泥路面。”  
“与此同时，一个偶然的机会，我发现和她们的被害或失踪时间对应，不久后就有人在有纳粹倾向的阿根廷杂志《卡斯珀蒂娜》上发表作品。他不停地改换阵地和笔名，辗转于阿根廷、智利、墨西哥、巴西……我相信他在南美居住了很长一段时间，三年前我失去了他的消息。我开始试着把目标转向欧洲。《信标》的出现是一簇火焰，拯救了在黑暗中摸索的我。我早该想到他会去德国的，这就是我来这里的原因。”

一滴泪珠挂在查尔斯的眼角，摇摇欲坠——只有圣母像才会这么流泪——而后他抬手用拇指轻轻拭去，“喔，艾瑞克。我相信你母亲是一个伟大的女人、也是同样优秀的作家。我很抱歉听到这些。而你，”他握住了艾瑞克没有插针头的那只手，“也是一个很好的人。”  
艾瑞克躲过了他的目光，“不，我不是。你不了解我。”  
“我是追寻他足迹的猎犬，跨越半个地球的幽灵。我试图用他的方式思考，从他写下的文字中推断出他可能的藏身之处，他笔下流淌的毒汁也因此渗进我的血液。  
我有一个文学学位，但我从未写过任何作品。文字会毒害人的心灵。说来讽刺，我也许是除了他本人以外唯一一个一字不落地看完了他所有作品的人，我也无法逃脱文字的诅咒。我愈是看他的文章，愈是理解他、认同他。他写下的每一个字都浸透鲜血和毒液，从中开出妖异的花朵。  
我不敢写作，害怕我写下的东西和他一样，害怕我变成第二个塞巴斯蒂安·肖。”他凝视深渊太久，已经快要忘记了自己本来的姓名。

查尔斯看着他的眼睛。他的目光平静广阔，幽深无垠一如大海，声音温柔，艾瑞克恍惚想起他已经很久没有听到过有人用这种语气跟他说话了，“不是这样的。他是个怪物，你不是。你是更好的人。”  
“想想看，伊迪，请原谅我这么称呼她，她写作的目的是什么？她所追求的是什么？”  
他梦中的场景又重演了，暴雨、哭号、枪声，无法辨认、无处安葬的尸体，他的家族，“她描摹自身的苦难，为逝者铸下碑林。她不求留下姓名，仅希求发出声音。她毫无保留地爱这个世界，她的梦想却背叛了她。”如果不是她如此轻易地为梦想所蛊惑，她也不会死去。  
“想想看她经历过什么，艾瑞克。你能做到的，”查尔斯的食指轻轻按在他的咽喉，薄薄的皮肤之下血液欢欣鼓舞，喉结缓缓滚动，“找到你自己的声音。”  
“肖，”他艰难地开口，喉咙干涩，“他为了文学不惜献身于魔鬼。他也是帆船上的水手，跨越重洋只为摘下那朵桂冠之花。如果这条大道必将用尸体堆积，我没有把握我不会走上和他一样的路。我恨他因为他杀了我的母亲，仅此而已。”  
“它们不过是现实世界的延伸、自身的延伸而已，没必要为它所束缚。鲜血从来不是必要之物，它们只会玷污文字。‘艺术应当像那面镜子，显示出我们自己的脸相。’看看世界、看看人群、看看你的周围，艾瑞克，肖不过是在文字中构筑虚幻而脆弱的帝国，用罪行满足他的欲望。他杀人不是为了什么文学，只是为了快感，生理的和心理的。告诉我，你会有吗？你会有这种冲动吗？”  
艾瑞克重重地吐息，“对其他人没有。”除了肖。  
“很好，说明你是个正常的人。”查尔斯瞪了他一眼，“接下来你打算怎么办？”  
“先告诉柏林警方，希望他们能有些线索。然后再做打算。”

几天后柏林警方传来的消息不容乐观：雅诺斯和阿撒佐已经消失在柏林，去沃尔夫的搜查也徒劳无获。他们在阿撒佐的家里搜查出了不少肖以各种各样的笔名发表的作品，而以克劳斯·施密特笔名发表那些也已经被查证由阿撒佐代为投寄至地狱火出版社的。  
这位雅诺斯·奎斯特德似乎是个摄影迷，在沃尔夫的家里一个照片墙和暗房。全是他去各地游玩拍下的照片。  
艾瑞克躺在医院，焦急却毫无办法。他在认出肖的时候就与他失之交臂了。肖像是传说中生活在丛林中的野兽，尼斯湖水怪或者什么，远远地露个头就再次消失得了无痕迹。“耐心，艾瑞克。你有你的优势。你了解他。”查尔斯来看望他的时候这么说。艾瑞克只能再次大海捞针般在无数杂志报刊里寻找他的踪迹。查尔斯是对的，以他对肖的了解，他在现实中隐匿无形，却绝不会放过任何一个发表自己作品的机会。

迪娜——查尔斯给他找的护工——帮他购买那些杂志。艺术和时间都如河水般流逝不息，但在这反复无常的水流之中，某些永恒总会现出端倪。  
和往常一样，它将以死亡作为开篇。

注释：  
马伊达内克：集中营。  
艺术应当像那面镜子，显示出我们自己的脸相：出自博尔赫斯《诗艺》  
卡斯珀蒂娜是xfc中万去酒馆杀人时墙上照片里那艘船的名字，迈阿密也是来源于此。

第三章 无花果树

死亡翩然而至，有如夜夜造访的睡梦。她冷酷、凶暴、不声不响，有时又是一声巨响。  
人类总是受缚于自身。  
艾瑞克翻开最新一期的《冲锋者》，他对肖的作品嗅觉灵敏如追踪血迹而来的鲨鱼。此时距肖和阿撒佐离开柏林已经三个月有余。

“他又出现了。二月份的《冲锋者》，这次的名字是施瓦兹。阿撒佐已经死了。”感谢阿撒佐，他的血迹留下了阿里阿德涅的线头。  
几秒的沉默后查尔斯才开口：“我以为他只杀女人。”  
“他至少还杀过一个男人，真正的雅诺斯·奎斯特德。不过这两次的动机和他杀那些女人的动机不同，他需要阿撒佐帮他逃跑，无论如何不能把阿撒佐一个人留在柏林。离开之后他或许是害怕阿撒佐向警方告密，或许是他们起了争执，一个人总比两个人来得方便，总而言之阿撒佐非死不可。这时他多年养成的习惯，或者说模式，开始起作用了。他无法控制自己的创作欲望。”  
“我们能不能直接去问杂志社？”查尔斯提议，翻开内页寻找地址和联系方式。  
“好主意。”  
出面的是查尔斯，当然。  
“他们告诉我稿件是从杜塞尔多夫寄过来的。”查尔斯在电话那头声音有点因为过于激动而气息不匀，背景闪烁着嘈杂人声。  
“杜塞尔多夫吗？你能不能问他们要到当时的信件？”  
“我试试。”  
“还有，既然已经发表了，按理来说他们应该向作者支付稿费，对吗？如果有，他们是怎么支付的？付给了谁？”  
“好的，你还有什么要问的？”  
“暂时就这些。”  
“你先等等我，我搞定后马上过来！”查尔斯把感叹号吼得如有实质，那个锐利的尖角差点顺着他的耳膜捅穿大脑，艾瑞克不得不把电话拿远了一点，“好的。”

赶在查尔斯到来之前他去医院前台办理了出院手续、和迪娜解除合约、付清账单，并因为查尔斯代付的费用和护士争执起来，艾瑞克试图让医院把钱退回给查尔斯，由他自己支付，被护士建议说他可以亲自还给他的朋友。  
剩余的杂志主要送给了迪娜和为医院的阅览室丰富收藏，肖以“施瓦兹”为笔名新发表的那篇文章被他做了各种笔记批注随身携带，他的柯尔特也重见天日。艾瑞克甚至细致地拆开她重新上油擦拭了一番，再确认每个部件都完好无损，弹匣充足。冰凉的金属映照出他的面容，那个模糊失真的影子更像是一个来自过去的幽灵，对他穷追不舍。  
契诃夫曾说过，如果第一幕出现了一把枪，到第三幕时它一定会响。没有一个持枪的人能抵挡住扣下扳机发射子弹的诱惑。那象征着他们的权力。

查尔斯走进医院大门时有一瞬间担心他的朋友已经离开医院登上了去杜塞尔多夫的火车，从前台得知艾瑞克已经办理完出院手续后这种担忧愈发强烈，他甚至在思考直接去车站是否来得及，最近的一趟列车又是多久。  
万幸他在大楼右侧的花园里看到了熟悉的身影。  
他的朋友坐在花园的木质长椅上，空气中浮动着泥土、青草和枝蔓藤萝的潮湿气息。黑色皮箱像一只俯首听命的黑背靠在椅腿。他换上了黑色呢子大衣，衣领压得服帖，面容冷峻，剥去了他们在莫伊拉家的客厅初见时刻意营造出的那点温和，慑人的绿眼睛让查尔斯想到了在黑夜里捕食的头狼。

“嗨，艾瑞克。我拿到了。”英国人过来挨着他坐下，把信封递给他，笑得很骄傲，仿佛他刚刚其实单枪匹马闯进了杂志社破解了保险柜密码拿到了它再神不知鬼不觉地溜走。  
“谢谢你查尔斯，我欠你一个人情。”艾瑞克接过信封，把正反两面和内附的原稿都看了一遍。随便哪个文具店都可以买到的稿纸和信封，纸张平滑干净，没有污渍。稿件由打字机打出，毫无修改痕迹。信封上的地址是手写的。邮戳上写着格拉夫邮局。  
“他们把稿费打到了施瓦兹提供的银行账户里，在稿件末尾写着的那个。”查尔斯翻到那一页把那串数字指给他看。  
“这样的话我得先去一趟银行。”  
“今天？”  
“对。”  
“然后去杜塞尔多夫？”  
“恐怕是的。取决于这个账户的主人在哪儿。”  
“我要和你一起走。”  
艾瑞克惊愕地看着他，“你不是认真的吧？你的工作怎么办？”  
“我这段时间休年假。”查尔斯眼睛也不眨，坚硬、顽固的蓝宝石闪闪发光。  
所以他是认真的。他到底在想什么？“老天，这是我的工作，很感谢你的帮助，但你没有必要把自己掺和进来。肖，从三十年前开始，手上已经有七条人命，或许更多。他是个狡猾、神出鬼没的对手，你可能会受伤甚至没命。”  
“天哪，我去过非洲和以色列，我知道战争是怎么一回事儿。我也知道怎么保护自己。”查尔斯翻了个白眼，“我曾经和杀人如麻的军阀坐在谈判桌的对面，外面是他们全副武装的士兵；我也被人用枪指着过脑袋。我经历过比在城市里面对一个杀人犯可怕得多的事情。我知道这是你非做不可的事情，我知道这对你来说意味着什么，但你需要我的帮助。他独身一人，你不是。”  
“你要以妨碍执法的罪名逮捕我吗？不然你阻止不了我。”查尔斯胜券在握地补充。  
他之前怎么没发现查尔斯这么固执的？  
后来他回想起这件事，查尔斯，在天堂与地狱交汇的一刻，精怪显形之时，一定隐隐约约意识到了某些他自己都不清楚的预兆。

出示证件后一切都变得顺利，银行经理告诉他们户主叫做安琪儿·萨尔瓦多，留下的地址是杜塞尔多夫科洛斯特街52号201。  
晚些时候他们登上了去往杜塞尔多夫的火车。  
这座位于莱茵河畔的城市是德国交通网络交织最密集的地方之一，面积足有两百平方千米,虽然不到柏林的二分之一，也够让一个男人消失在茫茫人海了。  
在列车上艾瑞克研究了新买的杜塞尔多夫地图，确信肖写的寄信地址并不存在。查尔斯一直靠在柔软的红色椅背上昏昏欲睡，中途醒来的一次还抱怨了列车提供的茶不够好喝，然后又合上眼皮。快到站时艾瑞克把他叫醒，他揉了一把朦胧的眼睛问他们住哪儿，艾瑞克把选择权交了出去。

第二天早上用早餐的时候查尔斯又生机勃勃了。他们坐在查尔斯选择的、肖绝对不会出现的酒店的餐厅里，落地玻璃窗可以从四十米的高空俯瞰国王大道，伴随着巴洛克管风琴五重奏，查尔斯切开一片面包往上面仔细地涂抹桃子果酱，艾瑞克拿着钢笔在他的笔记本上挥舞，从运动轨迹来看绝对不是在写字。  
“你在干什么？”  
艾瑞克把他的笔记本递过去，那是一个未成形的男人的速写，未受过训练的线条很凌乱，但确实蕴含了有某种神韵。  
“我不知道你还会画画。”  
“我有一张他三十年前的照片，每天我都在想他现在会长什么样。”艾瑞克收回本子继续工作，“我见到他时他留着把整个脸都遮住的胡子。”  
“如果把胡子刮掉，他很容易伪装成另一个人，对不对？”查尔斯随意地说。

艾瑞克告诉出租车司机地址后，头发剃得很短的年轻人上上下下打量了他们一番，看起来想说什么，最终还是什么都没说。  
转过了一个路口，他终于忍不住了：“不是本地人吧？”  
“我们从柏林来。”查尔斯用他很明显的英国口音说。  
“如果你们想去找乐子，我建议你们去玫瑰花泉。那儿服务态度又好，环境也不错，最主要的是妞儿也漂亮。价格是比科洛斯特街高一点，可是犯不着省这点钱。”  
“额，找乐子？”查尔斯不确定地问。  
“不然你们去脱衣舞俱乐部干什么？给她们念圣经吗？净化她们的灵魂？”说完他自顾自地笑起来，后座的二人对视了一眼。

他们并肩走在街上，偶尔有被风卷起的纸片从身边飞过，周围的房屋不是砖瓦剥落就是锈迹斑斑，布满了毫无艺术性可言的涂鸦，不远处一个歪歪扭扭拼着“天堂”的霓虹灯招牌一闪一闪，旁边画着粉色的爱心。  
“这也许是好事，”艾瑞克说，“如果她是个脱衣舞女郎，通常只要给够了钱她们就会把祖母的初恋是谁都告诉你。”  
“但愿如此。”查尔斯抽动了一下冻得通红的鼻子。

“天堂”里很暖和，震耳欲聋的音乐、黄黄绿绿的灯光之中只穿着内衣的女孩走来走去。艾瑞克报出安琪儿·萨尔瓦多的名字后很快被带到一个房间。  
在浓烈的劣质香薰味儿中，一个年轻女孩儿走了进来，她皮肤黝黑，穿着带流苏的黑色内衣和渔网袜，对她的年纪而言妆化的很浓，笑容妖冶。她扭动着腰胯逼近，查尔斯叹了一口气，“请关上门，女士。”  
大部分音乐被小小的门板隔绝在外后，查尔斯揉了揉太阳穴。  
艾瑞克把一张纸钞塞到她涂着黑色指甲的手里，指着房间里唯一一张椅子示意她坐下，“放轻松，萨尔瓦多小姐，我们不需要你的服务，只需要问你几个问题。”  
女孩表情一下子紧绷起来，“我们不做那种生意——”  
“你写东西吗？”艾瑞克打断了她，“小说、散文、随笔、诗歌……随便什么都行。发表的和未发表的都算。”  
安琪儿有点不知所措的茫然，好一会儿才咬着下唇，吞吞吐吐地说，“有的时候会写一点儿。”她现在看起来倒有点像个少女了。  
“那你会和你的朋友讨论吗？给这里其他女孩儿看你的文章之类的？”  
她激烈地摇头，“当然不。她们脑子里只有钱、男人和大麻，什么也不懂。”她皱起鼻子，“我每周二去参加一个文学社的聚会，他们都是好人，不在意我的工作。说是文学社其实就是个小的旧书店，我们见上一面，喝点柠檬汁，聊聊天而已。”  
“他是不是你们文学社的成员？”艾瑞克把画的速写拿给她看，男人下巴和唇上都光秃秃的。  
安琪儿看了一眼，触电般向后缩了一下，“施瓦兹先生。”  
查尔斯鼓励地看着她。  
“让我想想……当时应该是十二月，我在文学社认识了他。他是个真正的绅士，正儿八经的作家，跟我们这些人不一样。他说自己刚到杜塞尔多夫，我们自然有义务尽地主之谊，争着给他做向导，我敢说现在他对这里已经很熟悉了。他穿着价值不菲的全套西装，打着领结，整个人闪闪发光，气度非凡。不仅如此，他总是很体贴，给我们买咖啡——不是那种喝起来跟煤渣似的烂货色，是真正用咖啡豆磨出来的咖啡——总结他的心得，再给我们念他写的诗。玛丽听了一半就哭了起来，说想到了她过世的母亲——怎么，你们找他有什么事吗？”  
“他住在哪儿？”艾瑞克再次抽出一张钞票，却不急于给她。  
“维拉戈赛尔酒店。他带我去过一次，我不记得房间号了。”  
“你会用打字机吗？”  
摇头。“我可买不起。”  
“施瓦兹呢？他有吗？”  
“他房间里好像有一台。很漂亮，就放在他的桌上，旁边还放着一个绿色的玻璃花瓶。从窗户看出去可以看到钟楼，时间一清二楚。在这种环境里一定有助于写作。我想。”  
女孩走出房间时裸露的背部上有一对蜻蜓翅翼般的纹身，“纹身很漂亮。”查尔斯说。  
“谢谢。”女孩微微一笑。

他们再次回到了寒风肆虐的街上，正准备走过路口去打出租车。残留的香薰味已经差不多没有了。  
“你觉得她说的是真话吗？”  
“我觉得差不多。不过她说不知道房间号肯定是在说谎。”查尔斯踩过的树叶发出脆响，“我还以为你会想办法让她说实话呢。”  
“暂时没这个必要。他给她钱、和她睡觉、教她写作，”艾瑞克耸肩，“她迷恋他。逼下去只会适得其反。”  
“她背上的纹身倒是教我想起，肖在那篇小说里提到过蜻蜓。”艾瑞克回忆，“在月夜下飞舞的精灵。”

维拉戈赛尔酒店确实离杜塞尔多夫钟楼不远，档次不算太好也不算太差，远远看去在有限的条件下尽力装修得很雅致，是展现某种有益、精致但如今被认为过时的生活方式的标杆，逝去的昨日世界留下跫跫余音，很像肖这种讲究排场又没有太多经济实力的人会选择的类型。鉴于警方一直在监视雅诺斯·奎斯特德的银行账户，想来肖的经济状况不会太好。不然他也不会冒着风险去收取稿费了。

查尔斯颇有闲情逸致地要先去钟楼底下喂鸽子，把刚在路边买的面包掰碎，一点一点撒下，那些雪白的小东西毫不客气地一拥而上，哗啦啦响成一片。查尔斯快要被一片白色淹没了，几只娇纵野蛮的生灵甚至等不及喂食便径直啄向查尔斯的手指，坚硬的喙划过柔软的皮肤，突如其来的轻微痛感让他下意识松手，任由那些碎屑洒落一地，它们也终于放过了他争着往地上扑去。  
艾瑞克双手插在大衣口袋里，站在台阶上看着不远处查尔斯被飞舞的鸽子弄得乱蓬蓬的棕色发丝。他像是从布格罗笔下走出来的精灵，非凡的完美和快乐。  
一本打开的书，艾瑞克想，一个待解的谜团，所有文字毫无保留地呈现在众人面前，为其所承载的意义却需要仔细品味。他慷慨、优雅、善良、博学得惊人，纯金的天使雕像，酒店赠送的一支用丝带系上蝴蝶结的圣星百合就能换取他的笑容。然而不止这些，他偏好冒险，容易为危险所诱惑，单方面认为自己是艾瑞克的朋友。朋友。或许艾瑞克的确需要帮助，但此刻他想要触碰另一个凡人的灵魂，了解他，剥开纯金的外壳找到那颗鲜活跳动的心脏。虽然他不确定自己是否有那种东西。  
他值得的远比赞美更多。  
渐渐消失的余晖把天空烧得金黄，远处的大厦轮廓被晕染得模糊不清，鸟儿的剪影掠过。戴着毛线帽的女人正在逗弄她的小孩，年轻的情侣十指交扣，花坛旁一个街头艺术家正在演奏小提琴，如泣如诉的旋律袅袅升空。  
那是他从未拥有过的生活。  
查尔斯终于从鸽群中脱身，过来拉他的手，无指手套遮不住的手指圆滚滚的，“我们过去听听他在拉什么。”他的脸颊红扑扑的，眼眸熠熠生辉，嘴唇鲜艳如覆盆子果酱。一种奇异的、想要吻他的冲动火花般闪现，又转瞬而逝。  
“我可没什么音乐素养，贝多芬和巴赫听起来都差不多。”  
“我也没有，音乐会对我来说简直是折磨，我还得偷偷看旁边的人来确定应该在什么时候鼓掌。”查尔斯坦承，“但是听听也无妨。”  
那是个年轻的男孩，皮肤白净，把琴架得很稳，些许颤动的琴声还是泄露了他的紧张。他没有看手里的琴，也没有看前面的观众，事实上他也不能。一副墨镜架在他的鼻梁上，遮住了大半张脸。  
他们彼此都没有出声，任由乐声飘散，鸽群盘桓。男孩演奏得很投入，曲子很是温柔悠扬，查尔斯打开钱包抽出一张纸币放在男孩面前的盒子里。  
一只鸽子不知道是否也被音乐吸引，飞过来停在男孩身后的花坛，一蹦一跳，好奇地张望，却不离开。  
据说鸽子是恋家的动物，即使被放逐到几千英里之外，仍然能准确无误地找到回家的路。  
当年受惊的鸟儿四散奔逃，飞越海涛翻卷的大洋，如今倦鸟归巢。  
在大西洋对岸呼唤着他和塞巴斯蒂安·肖的是不同的东西，他们却殊途同归。  
这或许是回环往复的命运之轮，故事在哪里开始，必将在同样的地方结束。

一曲终了，男孩羞涩地道谢，围拢的人潮也慢慢散去。离开时艾瑞克回望了一眼，这座城市在凝滞的火焰中静静燃烧，在每一寸土地上熄灭，在每一寸灰烬中重生。万物在爱与斗争的漩涡里旋转不休，时间的河流一去不回头。

他们进门时门童探头探脑地跟过来，查尔斯没忍住留下和他聊天，艾瑞克径直走向前台，把他的证件压在袖口下推过去，“我要见你们经理。”  
五层楼，一百二十二个房间，目前有人入住的为五十七间，靠钟楼那一侧有三十五个。  
把入住时间推前至一到两个月，男性，独自一人，范围缩小到三人。  
艾瑞克依次用酒店座机给他们打电话，以：“您好请问您需要客房服务吗？”开头，第一个男人粗鲁地说不需要，除非肖是个口音模仿大师，不然不会是他。第二个电话和第三个电话都没有人接，艾瑞克管经理要了两张房卡，动用了一点语言威胁。

“他认识你，”查尔斯把他拉到一边，“你不能直接出现在他的面前。你应该报警。告诉警察他的房间号，等着他们来抓他就好了。这是最简单也是最保险的方法。”  
“我不想出任何意外。我要亲手逮捕他。就差最后一步了。”艾瑞克垂下眼睛抓住英国人的肩膀，语气恳切，“我必须要这么做。查尔斯。”  
“你不能就这么冲进去对他开枪！”查尔斯低吼，“我知道你想做什么，不行。你会被送上法庭的。”  
艾瑞克松开了手，示意他的无辜，“我没有。我只是想先去确认一下他在哪个房间。你可以先回去——”  
“休想。”查尔斯毫不留情地打断了他，“你应该比我更清楚，就算你找到了什么也是不能作为证据的。别做傻事。”  
“我就进去看看，什么也不做。”艾瑞克保证。

以防万一他有礼貌地敲了门，没有回应，于是在“嘀”的一声后他压下门把手，缓慢地把门一点点推开，另一只手放在腰间的柯尔特上。也许肖就躲藏在门后，随时准备给他来上一枪。还有另一种可能，肖在门口用钓鱼线、烟蒂、咖啡渣、硬币之类的东西做了标记，这样他就能知道是否有人进过他的房间。但看在门把手没有挂上“请勿打扰”的牌子的份上，可能性微乎其微。  
第一个房间里衣服被乱糟糟地堆在床上，桌上放着一个咖啡壶和褐色的公文包，纸张从开口流泻出来。几盒香烟扔在床头柜上。没有打字机。除非这个人把打字机放在了他的保险柜里。

第二个房间他第一眼看到的是桌上的绿色玻璃花瓶，翠色如夏日深不可测的水潭，里面斜斜地插着一支圣星百合，雪白的六片花瓣张开，锐利如星。艾瑞克重重地呼吸，在手背上勾画了一个大卫之星。冷静，艾瑞克，不过是一朵花而已。他强迫自己把目光移开，在搭着的黄白相间编织的亚麻布下隐隐透露出一个熟悉的形状。  
艾瑞克迅速搜索一圈，稿纸叠得很整齐，他拿出微型相机把每一张稿纸照了相，钢笔和墨水应有尽有，大衣和西装都熨烫平整，口袋里空无一物。杂志、书籍有条不紊地堆在一旁，旁边是几板巧克力和未拆封的胶卷。柜子里是换洗衣物、安全套和按摩精油。他连床底都翻过了，没有找到任何武器。  
犹豫了一会儿，他决定把垃圾袋带走，装作是清洁工来过的样子。再尽力把所有东西复原。

艾瑞克去清洁通道把垃圾袋里的东西一样一样地翻出来：很多团湿掉的餐巾纸、布满了修改痕迹的稿纸、一张歌德博物馆的门票、空的胶卷盒、出租车发票、面包店的包装纸、咖啡渣、巧克力包装纸……记下了面包店的名字和巧克力的品牌后，他带走了稿纸和门票。

“你接下来打算怎么做？”查尔斯问他。  
此刻他们还待在一楼大厅的一个较为隐蔽的角落，冒着被回到酒店的肖发现的风险窃窃私语。  
“你说得对，”艾瑞克告诉他，“这样他会发现我的。就算这样逮捕他他也一句话也不会说的。我需要证据。”  
“你要待在这等他回来吗？”  
艾瑞克摇摇头，“至少不能被他发现我和你在一起。我不想把你扯进来。不过我找到的东西已经足够确定他就是肖本人了，我们可以先回去。”  
查尔斯惊讶地看着他，他拍拍查尔斯的肩膀，“我们走吧。先去找个地方吃晚饭。”  
回到酒店后艾瑞克把稿纸上的笔迹和信件上手写的地址对比了一番，当然凭他对肖的作品的了解，仅从内容就可以确认。胶卷送去照相馆冲洗了，明天才能拿到。  
查尔斯凑过来看了一眼，发出惊呼：“天啊，这种作品不可能在欧洲任何一个地方正式发表。”  
“你是对的。”艾瑞克看着那一排西班牙语标题：《与赫尔曼·戈林的对话》，“我猜他要寄到阿根廷或者智利去。”  
他把歌德博物馆的门票拿出来，“他为什么要去歌德博物馆？”  
“谁知道呢。也许他想去参观一下，找找灵感？”  
艾瑞克摇摇头，“我对歌德的了解仅限于大学那会儿上课学的东西，但肖不会喜欢歌德的。”  
查尔斯与他目光交汇，“明天去看看吗？”

门票上写了开放时间，他们避免了到得过早在寒风中瑟瑟发抖等待开门的尴尬。这是一座美丽的砖红色三层建筑，被绿地所环绕，黄色灯光从雪白的窗槛中温柔地延伸，在灰白的天空下闪耀一抹亮色。  
前台的对面是一排木质储物柜，付过两人的门票后前台的女士询问他们是否需要解说，被告知不需要之后她做了一个手势，请他们进去。  
歌德的手稿、所有著作、画像、藏书、餐具等等被陈列在玻璃展柜里，甚至有一个按照歌德生前布置的小客厅，吊灯取代了炉火安静地燃烧。  
“我看不出有什么特别的。”查尔斯一边把脸贴在玻璃上试图看清歌德的手稿字迹一边说，“或许他真的就是想参观呢。”  
艾瑞克没有回答，刚刚他们已经走完了这里每一寸游客允许的地方，他正在脑海里重现这个过程。  
“肖的房间里少了什么东西。”他说。  
查尔斯投来一个好奇的眼神。  
“相机和相片。”空的胶卷盒再一次在他的脑海里浮现，那并不是微型相机使用的规格。  
“他也许是带走了去拍照呢。”  
“那相片呢？”  
“他还没来得及冲洗？”查尔斯猜测。  
沉默在他们之间横亘了几秒钟，他们同时低声惊呼：“储物柜。”

“你们会每天检查储物柜以确保每一个客人都归还了钥匙吗？”  
摇头。“不会。那样太麻烦了，我们这里来的人并不多。走的时候忘记自己还寄存了东西过几天再来的人也有。但是一段时间我们会清点一下，如果有客人的东西没有拿走我们会放到失物招领处，一年后无人认领我们会举行公益拍卖。”  
“我想我们是今天目前为止唯一的游客，对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“那么您可以清点一下钥匙，看是否有客人没有归还吗？”  
她翻找了一会儿，回答道：“少了11号钥匙。”

“显然，如果是他的东西他会回来的。”查尔斯说。他们现在坐在博物馆对面的长椅上，像两个秘密组织成员一样窃窃私语。  
“我还是认为你应该直接报警，到时候他们如果在他身上搜出了钥匙，所有问题就会迎刃而解。”查尔斯慎重地建议，仔细地看着身边男人的绿色虹膜，如同毒蛇伪装的皮肤，致命而冰冷。如果他坚持要以个人手段解决，他想，我会代为告知警方。  
“让我再仔细想想吧。”艾瑞克侧头把目光流连在他外套的肩部缝线上。我知道你在想什么，查尔斯。抱歉。

第二天早上查尔斯去敲艾瑞克的房门时没有得到回应，打电话也是。不好的预感正在应验，他深吸一口气，连早餐都顾不上就乘车奔向维拉戈赛尔酒店。  
显然他们无法提供一个顾客的行踪，用微笑和招牌眼神征得同意后，他拨打了肖房间的电话，依然无人接听。  
出于一种此刻难以言明的冲动，查尔斯离开了维拉戈赛尔酒店，在街上拦下一辆出租车，告知目的地后要求司机“以最快的速度”。  
这与你无关，查尔斯。他想。但我不能丢下他一个人。  
他还很年轻，以为自己对每一滴从身边流过的水流都负有责任。他纵身跃入河流。

查尔斯付钱后匆匆下车，一路跑过去询问前台是否有看到他的朋友。女人说刚刚有两个人来过，但她并未记住他们的外貌。其中一个人打开储物柜取走东西把钥匙交还给她，还说“祝你好运，美丽的女士。”由于艾瑞克昨天那通问话，她清楚地记得钥匙系牌上刻着一个小小的“11”。查尔斯继续追问他们去哪了，她说他们离开了这里。“就在不久之前。”她补充。  
查尔斯觉得自己仿佛一只被愚弄的猎犬，每每在距野兔一步之遥的时候失去踪迹。他茫然无措地站在柏油路上，无意识地沿着绿地的边缘进入公园深处。  
随着他的远离公路，噪声愈发远去，只剩轻微的风声和他自己的脚步声。他渐渐走向树林深处。光线逐渐被隐蔽，影影幢幢的树影在白天也不减其可怕的威力。  
我在找什么？他想，我现在就应该离开这里，回到酒店，报警，然后等待结果。  
“别动。”有人说。  
查尔斯心里一沉，陌生的男声。但是不粗鲁，相反，口音舒展如同加了鲜奶的咖啡。  
“举起手来。”他说。  
查尔斯缓慢地举手，在有限的范围内向四周看去。从脚步声口音听出男人正在从身后走近。“我什么也没做。没有武器。”他主动示意。  
男人踩过草茎落叶的细小声音在此刻显得尤为刺耳，他转到了查尔斯面前。  
他穿着一件黑色的貂皮大衣，头发深棕色，没有胡子，右脸肿得通红，前额有新鲜的伤口，手里拿着一把手枪对准查尔斯的前额。  
查尔斯很有勇气地没有发抖，“你是塞巴斯蒂安·肖。”他甚至小小地微笑了一下。  
男人阴郁地看着他。查尔斯注意到他已经不年轻了，但在伤口之下容貌依旧俊美，这在某种程度上解释了他为什么总是对女人下手。安琪儿会是下一个受害者吗？他会杀死我吗？最重要的是，艾瑞克现在在哪儿？！  
“我是英国驻德大使馆的参赞，”查尔斯的语气很平缓，把每一个词都说的很慢，“如果你杀了我，明天全欧洲的头条将会是德国纳粹分子袭击英国外交官。”他想，他们就算掘地三尺也会找到你的骨头。  
肖犹豫了一瞬，他打量着他，似乎在思考查尔斯的话是否属实。  
“我有证件，如果你不介意我可以给你看。”他看向自己的口袋，轻轻地扬了扬下巴。肖也顺着他的目光看去。  
这时查尔斯听到了枪声。  
鲜血从肖的前额喷射而出，他痛苦而难以置信地睁大了眼睛，扑倒在地，血迹、他扭曲的表情都被泥土所掩盖。  
查尔斯没有动，盯着他后脑勺的弹孔，刚刚的枪声让他现在觉得胸口一阵一阵抽痛，耳膜鼓噪一片嗡鸣。  
“查尔斯！查尔斯！天！你还好吗？”有人跑过来扶住了他的肩膀，他顺势抓住了对方的手臂支撑住自己。  
艾瑞克焦急地扳过他的脸想看他是否受伤，他注意到艾瑞克看起来只比刚刚站着的肖好一点，暗红的血液在他的脸颊流下一道图腾。  
“我没事。我真的没事。”查尔斯吸了一口气，捂住脸，“我不想看到他了，我们离开这儿，好吗？我需要一点新鲜空气。”

“储物柜里有什么？”  
“一个带锁的盒子。”  
“他告诉你密码了？”  
“没有，我猜到的。戈林的生日。”  
“天啊。他真是个疯子。里面是什么？”  
“相片。很多很多相片。”艾瑞克额头上还包扎着纱布，他露出一个糟糕的表情，“这个狗杂种给每一个受害人都照了照片。现在对着照片进行比对说不定还能找到他分尸的地下室。”  
查尔斯覆上他的手，“现在事情解决了，你打算怎么办？”  
“美国那边的事就让Logan头疼去吧。我和她两清了。”  
“现在呢？”  
“我们可以找时间下一局棋。”艾瑞克握紧了他的手。

End  
注释：  
这里的柏林均指西柏林。  
赫尔曼·戈林：希特勒的空军司令。  
Xfc里Riptide真的和肖好像，都穿着西装，发型也类似。这个冒名梗我想玩很久了，虽然基本上看不太出来……  
最后那句“我和她两清了”的“她”指的是美国。


End file.
